The most popular skill games including card games have been played for hundreds of years. Wagering card games such as baccarat, blackjack, and various poker-based games are popular games offered in casinos. These games are generally played on physical gaming tables having felt layouts, or electronic and electromechanical gaming machines in which a dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements may be virtual. Each of these platforms have a limited capacity for players to participate in any particular game due to a limited number of player positions or a limitation on physical space about the table.
Baccarat is one of the many popular live table games played in casinos or gaming establishments. Baccarat uses a standard deck of fifty-two cards and is usually dealt from a shoe having multiple decks (commonly eight) that have been shuffled together and loaded into shoe for dealing prior to the beginning of play of a round of hands. The object of the game of Baccarat is for the bettor to successfully wager on whether the Banker's hand or the Player's hand will win the hand of play. Bettors have no discretion concerning the play of the hands, since cards are dealt according to pre-established rules. Their options prior to the dealing of a hand of Baccarat are to not bet, bet with either the Banker hand or the Player hand and/or to wager that the hands will tie. In some establishments an additional wager is allowed, which is to wager that either the Banker hand or the Player hand will be a Natural, i.e. a two card total, modulo 10, of 8 or 9.
The introduction and growing popularity of live table systems with remote gaming terminals has essentially extended the capacity of a live table game to include remote players in the game. The gaming terminals are therefore configured to facilitate the participation of remotely seated players in a live table game. The term “live dealer games” refer to games in which players participate in the live game at the table, from a location remote from the area of live play but are still at the casino, or both. A live dealer game may be available for a variety of live casino games, such as, for example, roulette, craps, baccarat, blackjack, poker, etc. During a live dealer game, a remote player participates in the same game that a local player does. The remote player may receive game data from the game server, such as what cards have been dealt by a live dealer or played by a local player, and also transmits information to the game server, such as what wagers have been made or cards played by the remote player. Additionally, the information communicated to the remote player from the game server may include a live video feed of game-play at the gaming table, and also an indication of game data generated, such as a rank and suit of each dealt card, the result of a roulette wheel spin, the value of a dice thrown, etc.
While live table systems have increased the capacity for players to participate in live table games, the systems have not increased the wagering game options for players who participate in the live table game. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a system and method that, among other things, provides additional wagering game options.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a new system and method that provides multiple games for multiple play by a player. It is also desirable to provide a new system and method that provides multiple wagering games from a live table game. It is further desirable to provide a new system and method that provides multiple games for multiple plays and wagering opportunities on electronic gaming terminals and mobile devices. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a new system and method for providing multiple synchronous games for multiple plays from a live table game that meet one or more of these desires.